


I Wish

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: Wishing Well, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Magic, Miracles, Nakedness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Snogging, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Having found herself by a mysterious wishing well, Martha Jones has had a single wish to make. Too bad she did not know altering someone's feelings was strictly forbidden. Meanwhile, the Doctor did not wish for something quite so impossible...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything. 
> 
> (The only element taken from _Wishing Well_ by Trevor Baxendale is, well... The title speaks for itself)

**I Wish**

**1.**

The Doctor has known exactly what to wish for.

Only once the digging adventure was over did he reason the entire wishing well thing was, after all, only a silly legend. Rose was away in the parallel universe, and some things just couldn't overcome the raw rules of elementary logic.

He shamed himself inwardly. One thing was right- making a person love another with throwing a coin into a well, however old, was impossible, something Martha hasn't thought about when wishing for his love. Even though she hadn't answered his question about her wish, it was fairly obvious to him. However...

* * *

 

“Doctor?”

He froze. This couldn't be. Yet there she was, Rose Tyler, looking at him with unhidden distrust. “I can forgive mostly anything,” she whispered. “But making me believe I am doomed to stay in the parallel universe forever, whilst you can seemingly cross universes whenever you wish- that's a new level of low.”

“Rose.” He has managed to fight his disbelief at last. “What are you doing here? Martha could be here any second!”

“I was taking a shower, thanks very much!” She glared at him. “Unless this Martha is your wife or the mother of your children,” Rose trembled, the shock wearing off, “I demand an explanation-”

_Rassilon._ Something was unusual about Rose, but he couldn't quite say what it was. 

“She's not! I could never-” _do that to you._ He gaped at her, insulted.

“Good!” She stared at him. “You haven't noticed anything strange about me yet?”

“I-” He looked at her dubiously.

“Allow me to help you. I am standing naked here somewhere in the middle of London!”

“It's nowhere close the centre,” he objected. “Besides, it's late!”

Only the darkness has kept Rose from slapping the Doctor into his next regeneration. “Can't you do something?!”

“Why, I can,” the Time Lord eyed her smugly.

“I am so going to _kill_ you! Take me into the TARDIS, right now!” Rose was growing hysterical.

Martha Jones had been following the scene quietly, not showing herself up to that point. “Who are you?” _What has given you the right to talk to the Doctor in that way?_

“Someone he-” she glared at him - “has just teleported here straight out of the bath.” She was too upset to even feel uncomfortable.

“Doctor!” Martha gasped.

He gulped, remembering the fact the ship was actually way too far for Rose's state of undress not to be noticed. “Yeah. I hate to inform you, but we might need to take quite a trip to reach the TARDIS.”

Rose stared at him.“Are you _serious_? I can't go anywhere without you...” The final couple of words were but breathed out, her eyes pleading for something only the Doctor could grant her.

The Time Lord tried to shake the unlikely illusion away, but there it was, persistently present. Rose was trying to reach for his mind, wordlessly.

 _Is_ this _what you're trying to do?_ He tried.  Maybe Rose was not aware telepathy was much more like the actual everyday communication than it might have seemed to her?

_Yes._

Her one-syllable response has made the Doctor grin like a fool.

“If we're supposed to go looking for the TARDIS... I must first get some proper clothes to put on!”

The Time Lord exhaled, trying to push the remainder of his disbelief away. “Could you lend her something, Martha? Just until we return?”

The dark-skinned companion sighed at him, annoyed. “Does it look like I have anything to lend?” She protested. “I might be cold myself. This fake leather jacket does nothing to keep you warm!” Martha remembered she wasn't alone, the person in question looking anywhere but at her. In fact, the blonde was looking daggers at the Doctor.

“Look. _You_ have several removable bits of clothing yourself!” The dark girl eyed him pointedly.

She did not know clothes were not the first thing Rose Tyler needed. Not what this different Rose was craving for, even if subconsciously.

“Would you be able to find the TARDIS on your own, Martha? Of course, the old girl would guide you, as before?”

Martha could not believe her ears. Was the Doctor going to leave her there, just like that? If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was a test. But the one time it happened, it turned out to be nothing but some silly pointless whim of his. Yet she could not disappoint the Doctor.

“I believe so, why?”

He did not answer, only nodded at her, no longer paying any mind to the dark-skinned girl.

* * *

 

“I'm so sorry, so, so sorry for this!” The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her into a passionate snog the next moment. Not entirely sure what or why has made the Gallifreyan do this, she has accepted it willingly and eagerly nevertheless. Its intensity was almost painful, but it worked- they have both found themselves aboard the TARDIS.

“There! Go, find yourself something nice to wear!” _Rose._ Apparently happy with himself, the Doctor grinned at her.

She was having something different in mind. “If _that's_ how you are transporting people aboard, I-”

Rose was stunned after the kiss she might have responded to a little too passionately.

“You are the only one.”

“Yeah?” She eyed him dubiously.

“Yes,” the Doctor answered her patiently. Rose has had every right to doubt in him. He was prepared to do whatever it took to convince her.

“What about your friend? The one you have left behind?”

“Martha will find her way. The ship will show her where to go.”

“What... What have you done? To bring me back to you? Thought it was impossible!”

The Doctor inhaled, deeply uncomfortable. It has gone against everything his science-fuelled upbringing was based upon. He steeled himself, ready for Rose's reaction. “There was this wishing well, and I might have wished for-”

Rose grinned at him, sincere admiration on her face. She _knew_ these things were working! “You _have_?”

“Well, yes. I have wished for our paths to cross again. I wasn't actually expecting tossing a coin into a well would-”

“It did,” her lips curled up into a smile. Unable to control herself, Rose wrapped her arms around him. He smirked at her. “Is another kiss in order? Or does this Time Lady wish for something different?”

The companion was not amused.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

 

_Unable to control herself, Rose wrapped her arms around him. He smirked at her. “Is another kiss in order? Or does this Time Lady wish for something different?”_

_The companion was not amused._

* * *

 

**I Wish**

**2.**

 

The Doctor looked at her, suddenly uncertain, after having met the disapproving look on Rose's face.

“What is it? Other than-” He gestured vividly.

“I need to get dressed,” she muttered.

“And leave me alone?” He whined, having truly expected for anything but Rose being eager to leave him, not after-

The girl could read the disillusioned expression on the Doctor's face very well.

“This is not a fashion show,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Neither am I a stripper giving you a private performance,” Rose sighed.

“No,” he agreed. Absolutely not. But-”

The Time Lady has felt the amount of her distress lowering considerably, meeting the encouraging look on the Doctor's face.

“Is this what you want? To accompany me to the wardrobe room? Perhaps choose my wardrobe for me?” She was trying to keep her voice light. After all, the shock of their sudden meeting was not something easy to let go of. Neither were his kisses...

“Well-” The Doctor was suddenly uncomfortable.

Rose smiled at him instead, a teasing note in her voice. “I thought snogging me was enough?”

The Time Lord did not try to mask his sudden doubts now apparent in his posture. “I hope you are not going to start regretting that, at least?”

Rose shook her head at him, grinning instead. “Never.”

He was relieved. “Good! _Allons-y_?”

The girl burst into giggles. “For a second there, I thought you were going to pull me to the closest wall and-”

The Doctor could see her giggles meant something entirely different from the intense look in her eyes.

“Do you think I don't want that, love? I want to be snogged by you twenty-four/seven!” He assured her, grabbing her hand.

Rose coughed, silencing her giggles almost effortlessly.

“Is this true? Or is it only true with me wearing no clothes to speak of?” It was obvious she was taking every action of his seriously, as if trying to convince herself this was not a dream.

 

“We'll return to what we should really be doing later, yeah?” The Doctor took the girl by the hand and arrived inside the wardrobe room with her in what felt like no time at all. “There!”

His excited voice was making her want to grin at him, but she did no such thing.

“What is the thing we should really be doing, according to your Time Lord self?” Her voice was piercing through him. Only her following words have cleared some of his unreasonable doubts away.

“If you mean shagging, I-” Rose eyed him doubtfully. “I really don't think-”

The Doctor shrugged at her, playfully. “Find whatever you want to wear, first. Then, we'll think of something while waiting for Martha to return.”

He seemed to be completely at ease. “How do you manage, Doctor?” she asked. “Our world has turned upside down, and there you are, grinning!”

“You seem to be just as stubborn as I remember, Rose. Using telepathy, for Time Lords, such as you and I, is considered a blessing. “Yet you keep ignoring it, likely on purpose?”

“It's intimate,” she breathed at him. “Way too intimate for-for-”

_For what, Rose? Telepathy doesn't mean I would invade your private space without your permission, ever. Do you trust me?_

The girl knew the Doctor was likely the only one person inside this world, world without her family or friends whom she could trust without question.

She sighed in relief, welcoming the soothing vibes the TARDIS has bathed her in.

_I do._

He smiled at her. “Would you mind the old girl choosing a garment for you?”

 _No._ If this has been her way to welcome her back on board, Rose felt dismissing the help so kindly offered would have been a grave mistake.

The Doctor grinned at Rose. She would understand...

“If you'd like to shower before the old girl prepares you your-”

“You are speaking as if the pieces of clothing given to me would mean something unchangeable from the moment I put them on,” she was being reasonable. “Or do you mean she would give me a dress I would need to wear wherever? Such as you do your pin-striped suit?”

The Doctor could see Rose was terrified about the prospect. “No! You are a Time Lady, nothing about your clothing patterns has to ever be the same!” He assured her. “Whatever, whenever you want it!”

“Yeah?”

“Well, things like, like... like your wedding gown, that one would need to follow some-”

Rose's eyes have now taken half of her face. “Oh.”

“I mean-”

“Don't worry. The old girl has just projected the image of the gown inside my mind, yeah?”

The Doctor realised the girl was nowhere as startled as any other person introduced to the concept would be. “Is this okay with you, love?” She was still persistently ignoring telepathy. Maybe she needed some help? Some encouragement?

_Rose, love. I think-_

_What?_ No, no encouragement was needed, after all...

_Is this okay? Is getting married so soon all right with you?_

She stretched herself, for a moment ignoring the fact they – or the TARDIS – have not given her anything to wear just yet. She was together with the Doctor, at last! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 

Martha has chosen to enter the ship right at that moment. The Time Lord could only shrug in exasperation, seeing Rose burst into laughter before leaving for the bathroom.

“Hi. Is everything all right? How's our guest doing?”

“She's doing fine,” he assured the dark-skinned companion, suddenly worried about things much more human than whether the TARDIS would try hurrying up the wedding ceremony right away or whether she would be sensible enough not to put it all upon Rose so soon.

 

One look in Rose's eyes has answered the question well enough, accompanied by a telepathic remark.

_Are you two bloody serious?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 

_One look in Rose's eyes has answered the question well enough, accompanied by a telepathic remark._

 

Are you two bloody serious?

 

**I Wish**

**3.**

 

The Doctor gaped at her. Rose was not wearing a thing, much less anything even remotely resembling a wedding dress.

 

 _Here,_ she sighed, frustrated.

He saw the dress hanging on her arm, as if Rose was in doubt or demanding an explanation.

The Time Lord was eager to explain some of the Gallifreyan traditions for her, but the vermilion red shade of the garment must have stunned the girl right away. _Are you shocked about the colour? I'm sure you wouldn't find it anywhere as startling, once-_

Rose shook her head. The colour hasn't surprised her, the companion has simply accepted it as a part of an alien tradition right away, hardly paying something so obvious any attention at all. There have been more pressing matters.

“Are we alone, Doctor?”

“Well, no, but I don't think Martha would dare to enter your bathroom without a sufficient reason-”

She stared at him, flabbergasted. _What reason would that be?_

“No. She won't be coming. We _are_ alone,” he assured her.

 _Good,_ Rose exhaled in relief. “I don't want to be alone while putting this on,” she spoke hurriedly.

The Doctor grinned at her. “Yet you don't want me to fetch Martha to help you?”

_I have been hoping for something much more... personal, yeah?_

He grabbed Rose by the hand. “I am not having you getting ready for our bonding ceremony in your tiny en-suite bathroom!”

The girl blinked at the Time Lord challengingly. “I'm sure this tiny bathroom would work just fine!” She was used to getting dressed in tinier places, such as the bathroom back in her Powell Estate flat.

“Don't be silly,” Rose giggled at him. “Or are you so spoilt when it comes to personal space?”

The Time Lord sighed at her uncomfortably. “I'm sorry. I forget.”

Yet there was no way he was going to allow Rose get ready for this occasion in anything else than a room worthy of a queen. With mirrors and a sufficient daytime lightning.

She blinked at him, surprised. _Aren't you forgetting something? I am no noble lady and I don't want any of your shenanigans just to make me feel out of place._

“Come, I'll help you put the gown on,” he changed the subject, uncomfortable.

“What then? Shouldn't we warn Martha, at least?”

The Doctor shook his head. _Only afterwards_. _I am not sharing our bliss with anyone, not until it's settled between us!_

The Time Lord understood he was only being foolish. But no person, not even another companion could ever interfere in the unbelievably open and intimate ceremony only meant for those destined to stay together forever. This combination of words have felt completely right for him, for once...

“If you want to talk, before-” His sincere hopeful excitement appeared to be seeping through.

The Time Lady grinned at him. “It's my fault I am still not wearing the gown the old girl has so kindly presented me with,” she muttered. “If I stand here naked for much longer, I might even catch a cold,” she teased him.

The Time Lord shook his head, suddenly worried.

She smirked at him. "Go ahead, take me to whichever place you think suitable and help me to get dressed at last!"

He exhaled, delighted. Her grin widened.

“If all you actually want is to keep touching me with or without a reason, go ahead.”

The Doctor blinked at her.

“I mean it,” Rose smiled. “I have nothing to hide from you, as you must have noticed,” she rolled her eyes at him.

The Doctor looked at his sweetheart thoughtfully. “I thought we wouldn't waste so much time on-”

Rose eyed him meaningfully. “Are you absolutely certain I must put my... well...” She grew uncomfortable about the unexpected realisation all of a sudden.

“Your wedding gown,” he suggested, grinning. “It's nowhere as nerve-wrenching as your human weddings,” he spoke hurriedly, gleeful. “We only need to ecchange our symbols of affection – whichever ones we choose – and promise each other eternal-”

“Faithfulness?” It was Rose's turn to supply something, especially since her Doctot, with his never-ending gob, was hardly ever out of words.

 _That, too,_ he agreed. _Trust between those bound by a marriage bond goes without saying. If you only accepted me, if you allowed the bond to prosper as it is supposed to, we could read each other's minds or at least sense each other's enotions..._

Rose was listening to the Doctor and nibbling at her lip. “Maybe let's settle with emotions at first?”

 _You're right, Rose. We should probably slow down,_ he smiled at her tensely. He should have thought about the unlikely quickness in which everything was happening for her!

“I'm sorry,” the Doctor muttered at her. “The old girl has kept insisting and I haven't thought about what _you_ wanted, love. If you're not ready, if it's too soon-”

Rassilon, he has suddenly felt ready to organise a wedding _ball_ for Rose, if only she-

The Time Lady has given him her tongue-touched gleeful grin instead. _Is this what_ you _want?_

_I want you to be happy, Rose._

She shrugged at him, looking at the Time Lord kindly. _Let's be serious for a moment. I have been standing here naked for... How long, exactly?_

The Doctor exhaled, realising she was only being reasonable.

“If you want us to somehow slip from Martha's attention unnoticed, I'd rather you thought of something soon. What is the magical place you expect me to dress up in? A hall full of mirrors?” She giggled. Sometimes, people's creativity could really get out of hand.

The alien shrugged at her, uncomfortable. “I think some daylight and a huge mirror should do,” he admitted. Rose has reminded him they were not alone aboard the ship. It was likely it would be safest for them to remain where they were.

“I can only provide us with artificial sunlight here, love,” he spoke quietly. “As for mirrors-”

Rose giggled. _It has been your idea, in the first place. I am only agreeing with these ideas because they make you feel happy!_

The Doctor exhaled. Right...  _Let's make things slightly more_ personal _, hm?_

Only when he has begun helping Rose to put on the traditional Gallifreyan wedding gown on did she understand what did _personal_ truly mean. Or maybe _intimate_ was the word...


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

_ The Doctor exhaled.  _ Right... Let's make things slightly more personal, hm?

_ Only when he has begun helping Rose to put on the traditional Gallifreyan wedding gown on did she understand what did _ personal _ truly mean. Or maybe _ intimate  _ was the word... _

* * *

 

 

**I Wish**

**4.**

 

“Is this… Is this truly how something as ordinary as helping someone to put on a dress should go?” She whispered, not really against whatever he was doing. It seemed, at least  to the reasonable part of Rose’s mind, that every slightest touch of his was supposed to feel… encouraging, arousing, even.

“Why are you doing this?” Rose breathed.

“I need to make sure you are wearing the gown the way it is supposed to be worn,” the Doctor breathed back at her, smiling softly.

_ If making me crave for your touch is a part of the package, then yes. _

The Time Lord blinked at her, feigning surprise. “You can't mean this is not enough?” He gestured wildly.

Rose exhaled. “You know what I mean. As pleasant as it feels, that's-”

“-not enough. Yes. Try to direct your thoughts towards something casual, yeah?” He suggested. earning a glare in return.

“There’s nothing casual about this situation. This heated non-existent engagement-like procedure, this- this need to hide our intentions and- and my identity from Martha-”

The Doctor pulled her into a breathless kiss. “It’s going to be fine. Don’t worry, Rose.”

“It i _ s _ , my Doctor,” she said teasingly, recognising the emotions he has been trying to control. “Now, I suggest you finally tie up the bands instead of toying with them. I know it’s supposed to help me ease my pre-bridal distress or whatever, but you know what? It’s not working in the way it is supposed to, Rose exhaled, trying to think of anything but his clever fingers working on these tiniest finishing touches.

“There, love. All done!” The Doctor exhaled, taking his fingers off the fabric at last. “Take a good look at yourself,” he encouraged. “I still can’t believe we have done it all so quickly!” His excitement was seeping through.

“Or you can’t believe magic actually exists,” she pointed out.

“Er. I’m sure there must be a scientific explanation!”

Rose beamed at him.  _ You simply refuse to admit the inexplicable, Doctor. Which is why we couldn’t wait for a second longer, afraid this one-time chance might disperse like a cloud on a sunny day? _

“Yes,” the Doctor nodded, uncomfortable. Rose has known him almost too well. “I couldn’t allow myself to miss the chance, any chance to finally meet you again,” he finished quietly.

“And so, here we are again, together against all odds,” the Time Lady smiled. “For which I must thank  _ you _ , Doctor!”

The Gallifreyan was glad him being absolutely desperate to try  _ anything  _ to get Rose back has worked so well.

_ Are we-  _ Rose has become unnaturally tense all of a sudden, not sure where the uninvited sensation has come from.

The Doctor pulled her to himself.  _ This is nothing to be worried about, honestly! In fact, I might borrow a couple of ribbons off your gown just to complete the bonding ceremony!  _ He spoke excitedly, even though the TARDIS has explained the intended use of the seemingly excess amount of those.

Rose exhaled. “Which leaves me wondering why you have been putting on the gown so slowly, if it’s-”

“Please, just trust me,” the Time Lord asked of her quietly.

Rose accepted his hand in hers.  _ You know I always do, Doctor. _

* * *

 

 

That seemed to be a signal for the old girl to encourage the couple to begin exchanging their vows. Which they have, even if they could not recall the majority of their honest words and heartfelt admissions and promises minutes afterwards, the only thing truly vivid in Rose’s memory being the exceptionally unusual handfasting.

_ Doctor… What is happening to me? Why can’t I recall anything from the ceremony, other than- _

The Doctor beamed at her.  _ Neither can I, Rose, but the memories, every single one of them, are going to be returned to us soon, I’m sure of it! _

Rose blinked at her bond-mate, looking at him questioningly, even if she was certain she could guess what the old girl wanted from them in return for getting the memories unblocked again. She was having none of it. “I’m going to see how Martha’s doing right now. It’s strange she hasn’t come looking for us by now!”

Before the TARDIS could protest, the Doctor addressed the old girl firmly. “Rose is only being reasonable and you know it,” he spoke. “In fact, we are both going to see how she’s doing  _ and see if she notices the change.  _ He was quite certain she was going to see it, assuming the old girl did not intend to mess up with Martha’s mind as well.

It seemed there was something the sentient vessel has done, after all, as Martha Jones has come to see them on her own.

“Hello again. The TARDIS has somehow led me here and-”

_ Look at the surprise on Martha’s face, Rose!  _ The pink and yellow Time Lady shook her head at him.  _ Someone’s confusion is not something to be laughed at. _

_ Sorry. _

Martha blinked at the couple. “Why does my mind keep implying you two are-”

The Doctor smiled at his more recent companion. “I suppose the TARDIS did not want to flood your smart human head with this information right away,” he spoke evenly.

Martha Jones has slapped herself inwardly. Some things just couldn’t be true in this world. She addressed the now red-clad woman cautiously. “The Doctor has asked for your return for a reason.” Now, she understood what it was, feeling completely disillusioned.

“Why haven’t you mentioned having a wife before, Doctor?” Martha sighed heavily. Learning new things every day when with the alien was amazing, but some of them weren’t pleasant.

The Time Lord looked at Marha, puzzled. “I  _ have! _ Nearly every day!”

“You haven’t!” She objected. “Not once.”

Rose eyed him meaningfully.  

_ Oh.  _ “We hadn’t been married then.”

Martha Jones sent a panicked look the girl’s way.  She could think of a single person whose name had become a synonym of obsessive behaviour from the Doctor. “Are you… are you his Rose, by any chance?”

“I’m Rose,  _the_ Rose, yes. But he wouldn’t dare to call me  _ his  _ in public, for his own good,” she shrugged.


End file.
